Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo have a sleepover
Summary: Maria Renard and her friends, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, and Selkie alongside their sacred creature friends Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo have a plan to have a sleepover. There, they have a pillow fight, eat their dinner and play arcade games. When Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie were telling scary stories while bathing in the hot springs, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo and The Asylum scare Cerezita by using Red from Godzilla Creepypasta NES, causing her to cry. Sarah Crewe grounds Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo and The Asylum and sends them to the audience for what they did. After Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo and The Asylum are gone for good, Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie happily showered, dried their wet bodies, brushed their hair, brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. They're now nice and clean. Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, and Selkie are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon set the air conditioner on to 75 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. While Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo watch Goanimate turn the world back into Comedy World/Ungrounded videos, Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, and Selkie lotionize their feet with lotion, trim their nails with nail clippers, file their nails down with nail filers, brushed the dirt and grime off their nails with nail brushes, stick cotton balls in between their toes, paint their nails with nail polish, put bracelets around their right wrists, anklets around their right ankles, temporary tattoos on their right dorsal aspect hands and right insteps and rings on their right ring fingers and right ring toes. Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo then burst into laughing while watching Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie doing a tickle fight by tickling each other's feet and toes with feathers and playing This Little Dragon with their toes until they become tired. Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo are put to bed with Bing Bong and Maria Renard in the yellow bed, Reggie and Regina in the red bed, Classified and Sailor Saturn in the purple bed, Chanticleer and Cerezita in the black bed, Sharptooth and Female Kana in the blue bed, Freddy Ferret and Sarah Crewe in the green bed, Aslan and Lavinia Herbert in the pink bed and Cyber Woo and Selkie in the white bed. Ryu, Olivia, Miya, Azura, Bayonetta, Eudora, Gord and Kaden tuck Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo into their beds, turn off the lights, says goodnight to them, and closes the door, Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo then fall fast asleep as Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie wiggled their toes in joy. Transcript Part 1: Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo plan a sleepover/The monsters do a pillow fight, eat their dinner and play arcade games * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Aslan: You mind if I turn on football on TV? *Bing Bong: Sure, go ahead! *(Aslan then turns on the TV on ESPN channel) *Chanticleer: Be right back. *(Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo walk off screen leaving Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth alone, as Bing Bong then began to hum The Ultraman theme song) *(Chanticleer, Freddy Ferret, Aslan and Cyber Woo come back with the food which contain french fries for Bing Bong, pizza for Reggie, steak for Classified, duck meat for Sharptooth, cracked corn for Chanticleer, pork for Aslan, meatballs for Freddy Ferret and bananas for Cyber Woo) *Cyber Woo: Okay, we brought you a Jumbo so we can eat our dinner! (notices Bing Bong, Reggie Classified and Sharptooth) Were you 4 just picking your nose? *Sharptooth: No. I had an itch on the inside! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquendo and The Asylum scare Cerezita and get sent to the audience * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(We see Hornacle, Furnoss, Glashiur, Blasoom, Syncopite, Vhamp, Galvana, Scaratar, Loodvigg, Torrt, Plixie and Attmoz laughing as they watch Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo and The Asylum get carried away by the audience) *(We see Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, Bill C., Britney S., Paris H., Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, Lindsay L., and Mike H. (who also appear mad) while the screen is red and shaking) *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo and The Asylum! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years! Part 3 finale: The 8 monster children prettify their hands, feet and toes/Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie go into a tickle fight * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(The Iris out effect plays which completely ends the video) *Fin Category:X have a sleepover Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Castlevania show Category:Sailor Moon show